


Caleb's Note

by MermaidMecha



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, spoilers for episode 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: "I grab some paper out of my bag, and I start to write a note to Mollymauk, telling him to find us through the Gentleman. I take that note and I stick it into the lapels of the folds of his clothes."The note, folded up and slid into Mollymauk's clothes.





	Caleb's Note

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started getting into and listening to Critical Role. I know this is all old news (and someone has certainly done this before), but this is how I am mourning the loss of this wonderful circus man.

 

Caleb's hands shake as he sits on a nearby rock. He uses one of his precious spellbooks to press against. It does little to make each letter less shaky. He goes through some of his best transcribing paper, not that it matters. It felt like nothing mattered now. Fjord, Jester, Yasha, and now Molly were all gone. Molly's red blood still seeping into the snow. He balls up another page starting again.  

 

-

 

_I know you are scared. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we left you here this way. ~~I'm sorry we couldn't protect you.~~ You deserve better. You told us once before you crawled out of a grave, and I hope that maybe this one will not take either. _

_Your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf. You traveled for two years with the Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities before meeting us, before meeting me. My name is Caleb Widowgast, and I am a member of the Might Nein just like you. ~~You were the best of us.~~_

_You have no reason to trust me, but know that I love you. That we miss you. I fear that even if you wake you might not be the one we lost. That's okay. If you remember us or even want to find us. Go south to Zadash, and find us through the Gentleman. If you do not remember the Gentleman, a_ _sk around Zadash for the Evening Nip in and tell the barkeep "I have no coin to offer, but I have many gifts." Then, he will take you to him. Cree might overwhelm you at first, she was an old friend of yours from when you first died. She means well, and she will protect you should you need it._

_~~There is so much I wish to tell you. There might not even be enough paper in the world to contain it all.~~ I hope you remember us. I hope you remember how much Yasha cares for you. How she smiles when you're around. I hope you remember telling Jester's fortune. How she tripped a man with her tail for calling you a devil. I hope you remember fighting back to back with Fjord against the Merrow. How you nearly drowned him for teasing you with his blink spell. I hope you remember arguing with Nott. How you caught her stealing that stupid letter from Fjord's pack. You tricked her which is no easy feat. _

_I hope you remember me, Mollymauk. How you pulled me from a trance in battle. How you teased me, same as the others ~~and other times different entirely.~~ How much I love you. How much we all love you. I'm sorry I cannot stay with you. Once we get the others back, we'll come back here. I don't know when you will wake, but don't spend more than a day waiting for us._

_Find us through the Gentleman if you can._

_I miss you._

_-_

 

It's filled with scratches and scraws of ink, but it would have to do. Caleb isn't sure what feels colder, the turn of winter or the death of a friend. 

 


End file.
